Our Little Melody
by AdorableCeline
Summary: Ace, Sabo and Luffy found a cat one night and name her Melody. They form a bond and became inseparable but when something strange started happening around them they had to find out who is the cause of this mystery. Who is the Dark Reaper? Why are there demons trying to kidnap Melody? And what's dark secret is Melody hiding from them? AU alive Sabo
1. Mystery of the lost kitten

Chapter 1: Mystery of the lost kitten

One stormy night on Mt. Corvo, in the depths of the forest, a small figure is running in the dark cold night going through the forest with extraordinary speed

It ran as fast as its little legs can carry it before it went into the bushes. It pants taking a breather before its ears twitches when it heard a sound. Its body went tense as the sound got louder before lowering its body on the wet ground. Ears twitch again before looking up to see a huge tiger standing in front of its hiding place

The tiger look left and right before sniffing the air but since the rain is hiding its scent, the tiger shook his head before walking away. Once the tiger is fully gone, it relaxes before looking up the sky. It blinks its blue eyes before shaking its head as more rain came down from the sky

The creature stood up and walks out the bushes as it went towards the tree and inside the hole at the bottom of the tree. Once it was secured inside the hole and lay down on all fours before looking outside the hole. Lightning flash before its eyes making it jump a little and meowed in fear

This creature happens to be a dark grey tuxedo cat. It had black fur with white chest, muzzle, tail-tip, whiskers, eyebrows and paws. On its forehead is a red heart. It also had a slight curve on the waist proving it to be female and happen to be a kitten

The kitten flattens her ears against her head sadly before she look up to see a squirrel. The kitten smiled bending down and getting ready to pounce on the squirrel. When the squirrel got close enough, she jump out from her hiding place making her prey ran away from her before the kitten gave chase. The chase went on for two minutes before she lost of it

She looked around in the forest trying to find the squirrel again before she stops when she heard a growl from behind. The kitten started to shake in fear before turning around to see the same tiger glaring at her. The tiger roar at her causing the kitten to meow in fear and ran for her life before the tiger chase after her. She keeps running trying to shake her predator in the dark forest by going in bushes, climbing on tree and all kind of obstacles but no matter what happen her chaser keeps coming after her and it don't look like he won't stop anytime soon

The kitten looks behind her to see that her enemy is still right on her tail. She ran faster before stopping in her tracks because when she looks in front of her was a gorge. She looks around to find anyway to get across before spotting a bridge. She smiled before running towards it with the tiger right behind her. She ran faster before crossing the bridge and out of danger. All she needs to do is find a good hiding spot, lose her attacker and she's home free. She ran faster with extraordinary speed while keeping ahead from the tiger

Lightning flash before her eyes and thunder was heard as more rain came pouring down from the sky. The kitten ran faster before she saw a rabbit hole to hide in and away from her attacker. She smiles as she ran towards it but before she got close to it, the tiger jump in front of her and growl with a murderous glare in his eyes. The kitten shook in terror and backing up before running but the tiger use his claws and hit her on the side making her clash against the tree

She landed on the ground in pain and glance at the tiger as it came close to her like she was his prey. The kitten tried to stand but the pain was too much while the tiger crept closer to its prey. When it got close enough, she look up in fear as the tiger raise its paw high in the air and getting ready for the kill. The kitten closes her eyes and getting ready to feel pain but nothing came. She waited for a minute before hearing a painful growl and that's when she opens her eyes. She looks up to see that the animal is being attacked by three boys with metal pipe in their hands. She watches in awe as the boys beat the animal up before tying it up with a rope

She watches as the boys celebrate their victory before one boy glances her way. She stares at him as he walks up to her, bend down and study her with his eyes. She blinks in confusion before standing but fell down because the pain in her side. She meow in pain causing the boy to turn his head towards the others "Ace, Sabo there's a poor kitten here and she look pretty hurt" he said

Ace and Sabo turn to Luffy who is crouching down before walking next to him "what do you mean" Ace was cut off short when he saw a kitten laying by the tree and meowing in pain. He saw that the kitten has dirt over its fur mix with mud, bite mark on its left forearm and a huge scratch on its left side. Sabo gasp in shock seeing the poor animal in bad shape "oh my god" he said "did the tiger did this?" Luffy asked "probably I mean it was standing over something but I didn't know that this kitten was its meal" Ace said

Sabo bend down in front of the cat and reach out for it. The kitten stare at the hand before licking it in gratitude for saving her life "poor thing" he pick up the kitten and cover her with her jacket protecting her from the rain "we need to head back and fix her wounds before it get infected" Sabo said "yeah" Luffy said. Ace stare at the tiger before hitting it with his pipe "stupid tiger hurting a poor kitten you deserve to die" he snarled before picking it up "Sabo a little help please" Sabo nod before giving the kitten to Luffy "hold her and keep her warm" Luffy nod as Sabo went to help Ace

Luffy put the kitten inside his shirt and look down at her big blue eyes "don't worry we'll make sure you're feel all better when we get home" he pet the kitten making her purr "come on Luffy let's go" Ace yelled "coming" Luffy hold the kitten in his shirt making sure not to let her slip before running to his brothers

The kitten looks up at her saviors and smiled before laying her head against Luffy's chest for warmth. She listens to them talking before yawning as her eyes began to become heavy in exhaustion. Her eyelids droop down before closing them completely and falling asleep. She sleep with a smile on her face as she realize that this nightmare of hell is over and its all thanks to her saviors Ace, Sabo and Luffy


	2. A Name

**AC: hey everybody welcome to a new chapter of "Our Little Melody" now here's what surprising peeps I publish this on Saturday then the next day I have 1 review and I was a fucking happy panda **

**Dark AC: wow you got hit by a happy stick**

**AC: I know right *look at the guests* oops sorry sweeties almost forgot about you *look at readers* okay guys as our guests we have Ace, Luffy and Sabo with their little sunshine Melody say hi**

**Ace: hello everyone**

**Sabo: hi guys**

**Luffy: hi everyone**

**Melody: hello friends**

**AC: *smile at their cuteness* goddamn you cute also let me introduce my dark eviler self EVIL ADORABLECELINE or Evil AC for short**

**Evil AC: *pop out of nowhere* hey you fuckers what's up**

**Dark AC: I love this bitch**

**AC: me too now let's start this story but first Sabo Disclaimer please**

**Sabo: AdorableCeline do not own One Piece if she does then Melody will appear in this show**

**AC: thank you cutie *sees Sabo blush* now enjoy this wonderful story my cute pikachu**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Name  


Daylight shine through the window of a small cabin. Lying on the makeshift bed with straws covered by a blanket is the same kitten who was saved by Ace, Sabo and Luffy last night. She sleep in her bed before light shone on her face making her stir in her sleep. The kitten open her eyes before she yawn, stand up and stretch before jumping out of the basket

She lick her paw before seeing a bandage wrap around her left arm. She look at herself to see that her side is also wrap in bandage and she look very clean. She raise an eyebrow in confusion for the cat don't remember being this clean or being wrap up in bandages. She flatten her ears in thought as she try to remember what happen last night

Okay she was in the forest while there was a storm, she was being chase by a tiger while trying to find safety, she got bitten on the arm and scratch on the side, clash against a tree while the beast towered over her, waited for her death penalty before suddenly she heard a pain roar, saw three boys and after that nothing. The kitten twitch her tail before she gasp in realization. That's right those boys was the one who save her last night clean her wounds and took her in. She smile in happiness for she can't wait to see her saviors in person

Her ears perk up to hear a door opening before a voice was heard "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU BRATS?" the voice asked angrily. She raise an eyebrow in thought that doesn't sound like her saviors that sound like a women with a slightly man voice. The kitten walked to the door and listen closely at their conversation "we went to get some food for our friend you old hag" now that the voice she recognize it was one of her saviors "WHAT YOU SAY" "b..boss calm down" said another voice "yeah calm down" another voice said. Okay those are definitely males and the she-male is the boss "you heard me now where is she?" her savior said

"That cat is still in that room sleeping but that's not it you need to get rid of that pest" the she-male said. The kitten frown something tells her that this he-she is going to be a pain. "Why old hag?" "because ever since you brought this cat here he did nothing but meow all night" "okay first of all that cat is a she not a he trust me I check heck even Ace and Luffy check so I don't get her gender wrong" another one of her saviors she is able to recognize. But wait he what...she blink in shock and stare at the door hold up he check her south pole...pervert well at least he did that to see if she's a male or a female but still pervert "and second she was meowing in pain Dadan" her savior said "doesn't matter get that cat out of here...stupid pest is a pain"

The kitten look behind her before glancing back at the door. She's a pain last time she check she was in pain not only that but she felt a pain on her tail so being a cat she is...well she started scratching the nearest person who hurt her tail "let me guess you step on her tail that's why you want her out you old hag" the boy who name Ace said "she scratch my face" the she-male said. Oh so you step on her tail...serves you right you old bitch "besides she might had a disease" her...disease please you might had disease up in your body she ain't tryna catch 'em all. The kitten chuckled at her own personal joke

"Listen old bag we check her wound to see if she is infected but her wounds are good" the boy name Sabo said "yeah so her wounds are not infected making her perfectly healthy so no disease on her" Ace said "so throw her out" "no way old hag either you shut up or we blackmail you so you choose" Ace said "I rather kick her out" soon there was a ruffling sound before someone was thrown on the floor "YOU KICK HER OUT OF HERE WITH WOUNDS LIKE THAT YOU'LL REGRET IT" "WHO YOU YELLING AT YOU ANNOYING BRAT" the she-male yelled "YOU OLD HAG" Ace yelled. The kitten flinch before she meow in slight fear

A sigh was heard before her savior spoke "Luffy can you check on the cat please" "okay Ace" the boy name Luffy said before footsteps was heard. The kitten step back from the door before someone open it. She look up to see a boy with round black eyes, a scar under his left eye and black hair wearing a blue tank top shirt, red shorts, sandals and a straw hat on his head. Luffy smiled when he saw the cat is awake before he yelled "ACE, SABO SHE'S AWAKE" "REALLY? LET ME SEE COME ON ACE" "I'M COMING" a thud was heard before running footsteps came towards the open door. The kitten blink before she saw two more boys came with a smile on their face

One boy had round black eyes and curly blond hair wearing a large black top hat with goggles around the hat, blue jacket with sleeves rolled up, a cravat, light blue shorts, indigo tank top shirt and black boots. Another boy had round black eyes, wavy black hair and childish freckles wearing a white tank top shirt with a kanji saying 'heroism', orange shorts and brown flat slipper-like shoes. Ace and Sabo smiled at the kitten "hi little girl" Sabo bend down to her "how are you today?" the kitten meow before giving him a look that says 'who you calling little' making Sabo laugh "dude she's giving me a look asking me who I'm calling little" the brothers laugh as the kitten pout

* * *

Ace, Sabo and Luffy are playing with the kitten who is meowing in happiness. Ace chuckled before he spoke "you know she's very different from any cats we seen so far" "yeah first her wounds were cleaning themselves so she won't get infected" Sabo said "then she shows some human emotion and expression" Ace said "she even understand what we saying" Sabo said. While Luffy play with the kitten, she listen to their conversation with interest. Yeah they right about her for being different I mean she can read books, understand people and see different colors yes she knows that cats aren't color blind but except seeing green and blue she sees lots of colors. Heck give her a paper and paintbrush with some ink colors and she draw seven colors and you got yourself rainbow

The kitten smiled to herself rainbow huh it making her think about a rainbow trout which she love to eat right about now. Luffy laugh before putting his face against the kitten "you smile is so cute" she blink at Luffy...oh my god her saviors are so cute it make her wanna lick their face matter of fact she'll do that right now "huh" Luffy went cross eyed as he look at his little friend licking his nose "hey hahaha stop that hahahaha" Luffy laugh making his brothers laugh

"She have a licking habit" Ace said "yeah she lick your cheek once, lick my hand twice and now she's licking our little brother's nose" Sabo said "like a dog" Luffy said making the kitten stare at him in confusion before rolling her eyes and going back to lick her savior "hey I said stop" Luffy laugh again in happiness. Sabo smiled before picking up the kitten and placing her on his lap. The kitten blink before purring in bliss as Sabo scratch her behind the ear "after we done here you wanna see Makino in Windmill Village?" Sabo asked "yeah let see Makino" Luffy sits up and smiled "yeah and we can bring this cutie with us so she can see Makino in person" Ace smiled

The kitten smiled at that compliment. Ace chuckled before he hum in thought "you know we should give her a name" "you right we should give her name" Sabo said in agreement. Luffy tilt his head "a name?" "yeah Luffy for a pet cause you see if we don't give her a name then how are we going to call her" Sabo said "so when we see Makino and she ask us what her name is" Luffy said "she'll already have a name" Ace said. Sabo nod "okay so little one we are going to give you a name and if you don't like them shake your head" the kitten nod her head "okay Luffy you go first" "yay um...Tulip" the kitten shook her head "okay Ace your turn" "how about Piper" another no from the kitten

Sabo laugh when Ace pout "okay Harp" another no "Peaches" no "Angel" no "Angela" no "Luca" no "Annie" no "Blair" no. The boys sigh in defeat "okay how about" Ace was cut short from Luffy "Melody" Luffy said cheerfully. His brothers look at him in disbelief "Melody" they said simultaneously "yeah she look like a cat who bring luck when she sings in harmony not only that but bring life to the world just by singing" Luffy said. Sabo glance at the kitten in question "do you want to be name as Melody?" the kitten thought for minute. Before they ever met her or when they met each other her friends used to call her lady luck heck they even call her mother nature just for her singing

The kitten blink before she smiled. Melody is not a bad name...maybe since they know she's a very different cat she can show them something new lets just hope they don't freak out. She took a deep breath before she talk to them for a first time "Melody is a wonderful name so yes" she said in a high-pitch voice. Sabo, Ace and Luffy stare at Melody for a minute before they gasp in shock "YOU TALK" they said simultaneously "yes I talk very well" the kitten now name Melody smiled at her saviors

Awkward silence surrounded them as no one move a muscle or say a word. Melody look at her saviors in confusion before realization hit her like a tons of bricks "oh my god...they might hate me now or think I'm a freak" she thought in fear. Melody close her eyes getting ready to hear hate words "this" Sabo said "is" Ace said "so" Luffy said "AWESOME" they yelled in unison. Melody open her eyes and stare at the boys in shock "really? You think its awesome for me to talk?" she asked "yeah a talking cat is cool" Ace said excitedly "we can show this to Makino" Sabo said "yeah she going to be shock" Luffy said

Melody look at her saviors before she laugh "you guys are so cute" the boys blush before smiling "so you wanna go right now Melody?" Sabo asked "heck yeah let's go" Melody jump down from Sabo's lap and ran to the front door "hey wait up" Ace said as he and his brothers went after Melody. Melody waited before she was pick up again by Sabo "now let's go" he said before they ran towards Windmill Village to see Makino and show her their new friend

* * *

**AC: finish so what you think  
**

**Dark AC: nice**

**Evil AC: cool**

**Ace: awesome**

**Luffy: double awesome**

**Sabo: triple awesome**

**Melody: wonderful**

**AC: thank you now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**Ace: bye everyone**

**Luffy: bye bye**

**Sabo: bye everybody**

**Melody: bye and see you soon**


	3. A common cold

**AC: hey everyone welcome back for more "Our Little Melody" 4 reviews awesome**

**Dark AC: yep awesome**

**Evil AC: double awesome**

**Sabo: hi Evil AC**

**Ace: hello**

**Luffy: hi**

**Melody: hello AC's eviler self**

**Evil AC: hello kitties **

**AC: *smiles before looking at readers* now listen in this chapter Melody shows symptoms of sickness and before we start I'll like to say thank you Miley6 for the advice so without further adieu Ace Disclaimer please **

**Ace: AdorableCeline do not own One Piece if she does then Sabo's dad would've died**

**Sabo: *side-glance at Ace before a smirk appears on his face* oh knowing AC...she'll take of it**

**AC: you know me so well *looks at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 3: A common cold  


"Oh she's a pretty kitty" Makino said as she scratch under Melody's chin making her purr in bliss.

"Yeah Melody is very pretty" Sabo said watching the barmaid play with Melody.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy had brought their friend Melody to Windmill Village and show her around by giving her a tour. They show her to the town people who cooed at the kitten. The town folks play with her, pet her and scratch her heck they even talk to her when she show them that she can talk. When they met up with Mayor Wood Slap, they told him about Melody and after that Melody got along with the Mayor, he even give her fish. Now they at Party's Bar talking to Makino while she play with the kitten.

"So you found her last night in the rain and brought her back with you, so you can make her feel better" Makino said putting the pieces together while giving Melody some milk.

"Correct" Ace smiles watching Melody lapping at the milk. He chuckled when she pawed at Luffy's finger in a playful manner.

"And today you found out she's very different and she can talk like we do" Makino said.

"Yeah isn't awesome" Sabo grin in excitement. Melody look at Sabo and giggled before going back to her milk.

Makino smiles at the children before she glance at the kitten and examine her. The kitten had bandages wrap around her sides and on her left forearm. When Ace told her what happen in the storm, she felt bad and amaze at the same time. She was surprise that Melody didn't had that much serious injuries or having a trauma from almost getting killed "she must be one tough kitten if she can handle against enemy twice her size"

When Melody finish her milk, she lick her lips and turn to Makino with a smile on her face "thank you for the milk Makino it was very nice of you" she said while Luffy started to play with her tail.

Makino blink in shock as words just flew right out of Melody's mouth before she giggled making Melody stare at her in confusion. Melody don't see what's so funny because all she said was thank you and next thing she know, Makino started giggling. Melody shook her head for she'll never understand humans.

Makino stop giggling before she spoke "I'm sorry it just...a talking cat is something you'll never see everyday" she pet Melody who purr before taking the bowl to the kitchen.

Luffy grab Melody and pet her "Makino is right" he scratch her behind the ear "you are pretty Melody the prettiest kitten ever" Luffy raise her in the air making her meowed by his compliment.

When Luffy pull her down at eye level, she started to pawed at his hat making him laugh. Ace and Sabo watch the cute scene with smiles on their face before they laugh as Melody now pawed at Luffy's face. Melody continued to meowed making Luffy laugh harder before out of nowhere, she sneeze making Ace, Sabo and Luffy stop laughing to stare at her in shock.

Ace blink before he spoke "Melody are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Melody nod before she sneeze again but away from Luffy's face. Melody sniff before she sneeze again and again and again. Sabo started to become concern about Melody's health wondering if she got a cold.

"Luffy put her on the table" Ace said as Luffy nod and put her down.

Melody sneeze again louder this time. She flatten her ears as she started to feel dizzy. Melody shook her head and lay down on the table trying to get rid of the dizziness "what's wrong with me?"

Makino came back from the kitchen to see Ace, Sabo and Luffy staring at Melody in concern. She raise an eyebrow before she glance at Melody who doesn't look too very good right now. She gasp before running up to them and press her hand against Melody's forehead "oh my goodness she's burning up" she said.

Ace eyes widen "wait Makino is she getting a cold?" he asked getting worried for Melody's condition.

"I don't know" Makino turn to Melody who started to cough "Melody can you tell me how you feeling right now" she asked wondering if Melody had a cold or a flu.

"Well my throat feel like it's burning, my head started to hurt, I think my body is aching, my nose is about to run and I think my eyes starting to get watery" Melody sneeze again "also I'm sneezing and coughing"

Yep Melody definitely have a cold "are you cold Melody?" she asked in concern.

"A little and I think I'm getting a stuffy nose" Melody said as her eyes started to run.

Makino sigh "Melody you got a cold, I guess since you were in the rain last night for so long you started to show symptoms" she said making Melody groan.

"Great someone give me award" she cough before scratching her neck "my neck is itchy" she said before she sneeze again.

"Ace can you and your brothers take Melody back home, I'll give you the supplies but make sure she had lots of rest okay" Makino said.

"Okay Makino" Ace said as he pet Melody feeling bad for her "poor Melody"

Makino went to the kitchen to give the supplies for the kids so they can take care of Melody. Melody sneeze again before she meow in pain as her head started to get hurt even more. Ace, Sabo and Luffy frown as they felt bad for Melody who is suffering through a cold.

"Okay here's everything she need for a common cold" Makino put the basket on the table "now like I said make sure she had lots of rest and also make sure she had plenty of fluids so she won't get dehydrated later on"

"Okay Makino and thank you" Sabo took the basket before he look at Luffy "Luffy can you carry Melody please"

"Okay" Luffy pick up Melody and making sure she don't get a headache before putting her in his arms "see ya later Makino and thank you for the supplies" he wave to her as they left the bar.

Makino wave back with a smile before frowning "I hope she get better the poor thing is suffering right now"

* * *

Melody sneeze as she lay in her basket with a blanket over her. Ace put a rag over her forehead to keep the fever down. Melody frown as she flatten her ears more "I hate my life" she said.

"Don't say that Melody" Sabo said in concern "look enough fluid and plenty of rest you'll feel better in no time"

"I rather slap myself then get sick" Melody snorted "and why is my nose is runny while the other is stuffed up I don't get it" she cough. Melody wiggle her nose before she sneeze. A tissue appeared in front of her before she blow into it and the tissue was pull away from her "thank you Luffy"

"You're welcome" Luffy said "by the way Melody do cats die when they get sick?"

"No Luffy" Melody snorted "they don't unless you don't give them a treatment" she cough "but if you do take them to the vet so the doctor can see it and give you instruction" she sneeze "after that you good" Melody put her head down as she cough again.

"You must have know a lot Melody since you're a cat" Ace said as he took the rag and dip it water before ringing it out and putting back on her forehead.

"Well let's just say I'm not actually a cat" she mumble under her breath.

Sabo lift up his head and glance at Melody "you said something Melody?"

"No nothing...nothing at all" Melody lied before closing her eyes for a bit. If they ever found out that she's not just a talking cat but a cat with a dark secret will they hate her and call her a freak or will they still love her like she's one of them.

Sabo sigh before he stand up and stretch his arms before laying them back down "okay guys let's go out to get some food for Melody" he said before picking up a metal pipe "besides sooner we get some food the sooner she'll get better" he said.

Ace grin before standing up and picking up his metal pipe "yeah" he turn his head to the kitten "say Melody what do you want to eat?" he asked wondering what kind of food she want to eat.

Melody lift up her head and yawn "I don't care as long it is food" she put her head back down as her eyes started to feel heavy.

Luffy stands up and pick up his metal pipe before going to the basket. He dig inside the basket before taking out a bottle of milk and a bowl "here Melody" he put the bowl down and open the cap before pouring some milk into the bowl "here's some milk just in case you get thirsty" he close the bottle and put it back inside the basket.

Melody thanks Luffy as she drift off to sleep. Ace, Sabo and Luffy stare at their friend as they frown in concern. Sabo sigh before he tip his hat forward a little before walking to the front door with his brothers.

Melody open her eyes suddenly before she lift up her head "wait before you go...make sure you'll be careful out there okay"

"We will Melody get some rest" Ace said as they walked out the door.

"See ya Melody" Luffy waved to her before they leave from her sight.

Melody sigh before she lay her head back down. She stare at the bowl of milk in thought "I'll drink some later on" she said before closing her eyes. But right when she about to fall asleep, a yelling was heard from the front door.

"WHERE ARE THOSE BRATS, THEY DIDN'T DO THEIR CHORES" Dadan yelled as she came inside with Dogra and Magra.

Oh great the gorilla is back. Just fucking great. Melody groan silently trying not to be seen by that she-male. Another yelled was heard before she got up and close the bedroom door. She turn her head to the bowl of milk before another yelling is heard "maybe I should drink the milk"

"STUPID BRATS LEFT WITHOUT DOING THEIR CHORES" Dadan yelled angrily causing Melody's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance

"You know what screw it I'm drinking that milk right now" she said before walking up to the bowl of milk

* * *

Ace, Sabo and Luffy are walking back to the shack while carrying a crocodile for dinner. They chat to each other before Sabo and Ace laugh at Luffy's jokes. They continued to walk before Ace stop suddenly making his brothers stare at him in question.

"Hey Ace what's wrong?" Sabo asked while Ace just stare into space.

"Ace are you okay?" Luffy asked in concern.

Ace didn't say anything before he began to talk "you hear that?" he turn his head to Sabo and Luffy in question.

"Hear what?" Sabo and Luffy asked simultaneously.

Soon loud voice was heard making the boys to look up in shock "YOU FUCKING CAT YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" Ace, Sabo and Luffy gasp in shock.

"Old hag" Ace growl in anger.

"Dude let's hurry" Sabo said before they nod their heads and ran towards the shack.

* * *

Melody hiss at Dadan who just scowled at her in disgust. Magra and Dogra are in the corner of the room, cowering in fear as they feel a deadly aura between Dadan and Melody. Melody glare at the she-male while Dadan clench her fists in anger.

"You little pest...you're going to regret scratching me" Dadan said angrily.

"And you're going to regret messing with me hag" Melody hiss.

Dadan blink in shock at the cat before growling "did you just called me hag you pest?" she asked as Melody smirks at her.

"Hell yeah old hag but I think gorilla fits you better" Melody chuckles as she see the gorilla's face turn beet red in anger "ooh I struck a nerve and your face is red" Melody laugh before coughing.

Dadan gritted her teeth as she had enough of this little pest "YOU GOING TO GET IT NOW YOU FUCKING CAT" she ran towards Melody and lift up her fist before launching it towards Melody.

Melody stood her ground before she jump over Dadan and landed behind her with a smirk on her face. Dadan snap her head towards the cat who had turn her body around to face the she-male. Melody grin cockily before she blew a raspberry at Dadan making her become even more angry as she turn around and launch herself towards Melody who jump over her again thus causing her to crash into the door. Melody turn around and laugh when she saw Dadan's face is on the door.

While Melody laugh her butt off, Dadan stood up and face Melody before she growl and took out her axe. Melody stop laughing and smirk evilly as she stare at the axe. Dogra and Magra shook in fear at the sight of Dadan's weapon. Dadan yelled a battle cry before she swing her axe towards Melody who jump on the axe and ran on it before scratching Dadan on the cheek. She jump on her head and landed on the floor before turning around to see the she-male hissing in pain.

Melody chuckled "give up gorilla?" she asked as Dadan turn her head to Melody before completely turning around. Melody took a quick glance at the scratch mark on her left cheek and another scratch mark on her right hand that she left only few minutes ago before looking at Dadan.

"You fucking cat...YOU GOING TO DIE TODAY" Dadan yelled before running towards Melody as she stand her ground.

Melody glare at Dadan as she came closer to her. Time seem to slow down as a menacing smirk appears on Melody's face. Dadan lift up her axe before her eyes widen in terror as Melody's body starts to change. Dadan stop right in front of the girl as she shook in fear. She continued to stare at the dark figure who is grinning maliciously. Dadan took a step back while the figure took a step forward. Dogra and Magra couldn't take it anymore and fainted from fear.

Dadan shook in terror before she spoke "what are you?" she asked as the figure raise her fingers at her.

The figure spoke in teenage voice with a hint of maturity "someone you don't want to fuck with gorilla" she said before she extends her fingers at Dadan's left arm causing her to yelled before she took out her fingers from her arm.

Dadan drop her axe before clutching her arm as she stop the bleeding. She glance at the girl who is still grinning at her before extend her blade from her arm. Dadan eyes widen in fear as the girl raise her blade but before she attack, they heard a voice from outside.

"OLD HAG" Ace yelled in anger as he and his brothers drop the crocodile in front of the shack.

The girl gasp in panic before she spoke "they're back already" she sneeze before coughing "dammit" she frown.

"MELODY" Sabo yelled in worried before he begin to open the door.

The girl whose name is Melody made a tch sound before she kick Dadan in the head, hard knocking her out cold before going in the room. She close the door right when Ace kick the door open and began to yelled.

"OLD HAG" Ace yelled causing Dadan to snap back to reality as she began to wake up. Ace grab her by the collar and yelled in her face "WHERE'S MELODY AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" he asked angrily.

Dadan shook her head before she yelled "KICK THAT CAT OUT NOW SHE'S DANGEROUS"

"YOU'RE DANGEROUS OLD HAG SINCE YOU KEEP FUCKING WITH MELODY" Ace yelled.

While the two fight, Melody sigh before she look at herself. She had accidentally turn herself into her true form. She had purple skin with red lines, purple armor with red gauntlets, blond hair put in pigtails that had red markings, black eyes with glowing pink irises and black wings tattoo on her back. Melody look at her hands and frown before rubbing her face in exhaustion

Melody slide down the door before she heard a voice "MELODY ARE YOU OKAY?" Luffy yelled as he ran to the door.

"Oh shit" Melody whispered before she went to the basket and change back into a cat as the door slam open.

Luffy stare at Melody who is now on the basket and smiling at him "Melody" he ran towards the kitten and pick her up "are you okay? Did Dadan hurt you?" he asked in concern.

"I'm okay Luffy I was just drinking my milk" Melody lied.

"THAT STUPID CAT IS A MONSTER" Dadan yelled at Ace who growled at her in anger.

"YEAH RIGHT OLD HAG" Ace spat as her angrily.

Luffy shook his head before he went to the room and see Ace being hold back by Sabo while Dadan is being hold back by Dogra and Magra. Melody and Luffy frown before Melody sneeze catching everyone attention. Ace and Sabo who had let go of his brother and ran towards Melody and asking her some questions.

Dadan sigh before walking outside when her men let go of her. She mumble under her breath before she yelled "A CROCODILE"

Ace, Sabo, Luffy and Melody begin to laugh as Dogra and Magra bring in the crocodile.

* * *

Melody, Ace, Luffy and Sabo are in the room talking before Sabo spoke "you getting better Melody" he said making Melody giggled

"Yeah tomorrow morning I'll be feeling better and I can hang out with you" Melody said.

"That's good" Ace said before Luffy pets Melody on the head making her purr.

Melody meowed before she frown. She shook her head and walk away from Luffy before turning around and facing the boys. Ace, Sabo and Luffy stare at Melody who now had a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong Melody?" Luffy asked in concern.

Melody shook her head before speaking "tomorrow I want you three to help me find my sisters" the boys gasp before she continued "I heard that they're somewhere in Goa Kingdom" she sigh "so after you boys done whatever you're done doing, we go straight to there and find my sisters understand" she said.

"We understand Melody" Luffy smiled.

"We'll help you Melody" Sabo grin.

"Besides we're friends and that what friends are for" Ace smirks.

Melody smiled as her saviors "thank you so much" she jump on them making her friends laugh in joy. Melody never had this much happiness in her whole life. Finally she had a family that is right for her but will it come crashing down if they found who she really is. Well only one way to found out but until then she'll enjoy her happiness.

* * *

**AC: finish what you think  
**

**Dark AC: awesome**

**Evil AC: cool**

**Luffy: super**

**Sabo: amazing**

**Ace: nice**

**Melody: wonderful**

**AC: good now peeps review and we'll see you soon**

**All: BYE**

**P.S. Melody's true form designs is from the character from the anime called Witchblade so free cake if you can guess which one until then bye pikachu**


End file.
